


Kitten

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you write a story where Jokers are supposedly using Q’s girlfriend against him in a punishment but it was actually a planned by Q himself proposal?'CUTENESS ABOUNDS. Let's make proposal kitties a thing (but only if we can care for them!!)





	Kitten

“So what am I doing?” you giggle, and Joe sits you in the chair. You can see the chair facing you on the other side, and the big red curtain on the other side is making you nervous. Your pretty sure your _boyfriend_ ’s punishment is not meant to be making you nervous.

“Well, we’re gonna fit you with a headset too.” Joe grins. “And we’re gonna give ya instructions on what to do.” You nod, swallowing nervously. “C’mon, (Y/N). Trust us. We wouldn’t ask ya here if Q didn’t deserve it.”

“…okay,” you say quietly, and he grins as a member of the crew comes over to outfit you with your headset. “So… this isn’t going to be embarrassing for me?”

“…maybe a little,” he grins, and hugs you. “Honestly, sweetheart, you’re gonna be awesome.” You laugh, and he ruffles your hair. “C’mon.” The crew member smiles, and he walks off, grinning at Sal and Murr, who are running through something off to the side.

“We’re going to just adjust your hair to hide it a little,” she says, and you nod firmly. “Nervous? I would be-” She swallows suddenly, eyes a little wide, and then laughs. “I mean, I work behind the scenes for a reason!”

“…yeah,” you say, quietly, and your brow furrows. “Is something going on?”

“Okay.” Sal waves at you from across the room. “I am gonna make myself scarce.” You raise your eyebrow, but then a stagehand comes over, and you gasp in joy as they place a kitten in your hands.

“Seriously, what the hell is the plan here?” you laugh, and the man grins.

“Take care of that cat. Do not let go.” You nod, and the kitten squeaks joyfully. It’s too small to make it too far anyway, but you cuddle it close to you, and smile. It’s wearing a little green collar and everything…

“Okay! Q is in the building.” A curtain - more of a _Blind Date_ style partition than anything else - is pulled in front of you, and as the lights are dimmed, you realise you can hear footsteps and talking on the other side of the big, main curtain - it sounds like the seats are filling up.

“ _Hey, (Y/N). You picking up loud and clear?_ ”

“Yup,” you say, and Murr sounds pleased.

“ _Okay. You’re gonna be great. Just do as we say_.”

“Can do.” The kitten meows gently, and bats at your fingers, and you tickle its soft stomach, wincing as it gently and lovingly needles you. “Am I supposed to stay sat?”

“ _Yup. Just stay there, hon_.” You hear a few footsteps the other side of the partition, and then the creaking of a chair, and there is a few seconds of silence. You can’t see any cameras - maybe they’re hidden so the people outside don’t know it’s a punishment? You exhale, and there’s a voice in your ear. “ _Your instructions are - stay quiet. You can wave, though_.”

…wave?

“ _Curtain up in 3-_!” comes a voice from offstage, and you exhale. The kitten has fallen asleep in your hands, and you cradle it like a child as the curtain rolls up - the light makes you blink, and then there is a raucous cheer from outside.

Peering into the audience, it’s hard to see anyone, but you know the woman in the front row. That’s your _mum_. Oh god. What the hell’s been planned _now_? That’s your best friend next to her! And… you realise that the theatre is far more empty than you anticipated, and you know over half the people - your stomach lurches, and then there’s a voice in your ear.

“ _Don’t say anything_.”

You swallow nervously, and then the middle partition is removed, and what you see surprises you.

Q is - well, dressed up nicely! He’s wearing a jacket, at least, and he _isn’t_ wearing his flat-cap - he’s wearing a jacket, and a _shirt_ , unbuttoned and no tie, and nice jeans, and he looks… utterly terrified, actually. _What the hell is his punishment?!_ What did they tell him?!

“Okay, uh… we may have got you here on false pretences.” You look at him, and realise he’s speaking to you despite looking directly at the floor. “If I’m right, you’ve been told to say shush, so you uh… shush. I know how hard it is to get you to shut your mouth for a few seconds.”

The audience laughs, and your brow furrows, but you don’t say anything.

“Uh… I am not a romantic man. Our first date was me turning up at 11pm with pizza and the _Game of Thrones_ box set.” That gets a few laughs too, and you wonder if he’s being forced to confess things - maybe things about the key points of your relationship. You open your mouth.

“ _Nuh_!” Sal’s voice is sharp but full of amusement.

“But you’ve always been the perfect girlfriend. You love and support me at my worst, but you’re prepared to push me for my best. Which isn’t that impressive, but you’ve managed.” A few laughs, a few _aww_ s. “And, uh… well, basically, I hate clichés and that fate bull-shit.” He finally looks up, and you see outright fear in those gorgeous, chocolate-brown eyes. “But if there’s someone I want to walk into my living room and see after work each night, it’s you. If there’s someone I wanna crack open a beer with and bitch about life, sure, I got these guys…” Another laugh. “But I got you too, now.”

You suddenly realise what might be going on, and your skin begins to tingle as your stomach flips.

“I knew I loved you on the day you met my cats and you asked if you could dress them as hyenas for your Harley Quinn Halloween costume. You do not realise how much that shit frightened me, at first.” He smiles. “But now, I love it. Home feels awesome even when you’re there, and I honestly… as sad as it sounds… thought I might never have that with someone.” He looks down again, cheeks a little pink. “And, uh… basically - I have something to ask you, if you wanna.”

He stands up, and you feel your cheeks burning as he steps forward, and drops down onto one knee, fumbling in his inner jacket pocket for a moment before he holds up a box.

“Will you marry me?”

“ _Say yes!_ ” The three voices in your ear are unnecessary - you are already nodding, tears streaking your makeup, and you stand up, to rapturous applause from your friends and family out there.

“Okay, so let’s swap,” he grins, tears in his eyes as well, and you hands him the kitten gently. “This is ours, by the way, he’s our engagement kitten… what’re we naming him, sweetie?”

“I don’t know,” you whisper, beaming in joy, and take the ring. It’s gorgeous - it’s an exact replica of Nenya from _LOTR_ , and you slide it onto your finger, almost sobbing. “Uh…”

“We’ll name him when we get home, okay?” your boyfriend- _your fiancé_ says, and you lean into his arms, stroking your unnamed kitten. Everyone is now making their way up on stage, from your family to his family to mutual friends, and you are flooded by congratulations as he holds you close. Best punishment ever? Possibly, you smile, thinking.


End file.
